


Eternity

by Ariyana



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Blood+ (Anime & Manga), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Canon Fusion, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Feels, Fluff and Smut, Human/Vampire Relationship, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Mild Blood, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Smut, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Vampire Bites, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22845775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariyana/pseuds/Ariyana
Summary: Leon still has nightmares, but now he has someone to distract him on those nights.
Relationships: Diva/Leon S. Kennedy
Kudos: 10





	Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> This relationship was inspired by interactions that happened in a livejournal/dreamwidth rp game. But I enjoyed the relationship so much that I decided to do a little canon fusion for the two fandoms and put the good boy with the bad girl.

Enemies were closing in on all sides, trying to grab at him, wanting to bite and gnaw at him. He continued to fight until he ran out of ammunition. Then it was down to fighting hand to hand only using his knife. From the first set of teeth he felt chomp into his back, he screamed out in pain.

Suddenly he found himself sitting up in bed panting, his body covered in a cold sweat. His heart still hammering in his chest from the memory of the dream.

"Another nightmare?" A sultry yet sleepy voice beside himself asked.

"Y-yeah…" He stammered, squeezing his eyes shut. Slowly he focused on his breathing, trying to calm himself down. But then he felt a hand squeezing his shoulder, before slowly two delicate arms wrapped around his neck.

"You have a lot of those.” She spoke softly, while pressing her forehead against his temple. Gently she pressed a kiss to his cheek as she began to caress his face and neck. 

“I know.” He whispered, bringing his hand up to rest on her forearm as he appreciated the comfort she was offering. Every day they spent together, he found himself constantly feeling surprised at the amount of growth she had gone through. “I’ll be okay, Diva.” He added, squeezing her arm as he turned his head in order to capture her lips in a kiss

“You always say that Leon, yet the nightmares have only been getting worse.” She whispered back after pulling away from his lips. A slight frown marred her features as she scrutinized him.

He sighed beneath her gaze already knowing where this conversation was headed. “I like being human, Diva. You like me as a human too.” He pointed out, shifting in order to wrap his arm around her waist.

Instinctively she pouted, but relented as she allowed him to embrace her. She was still getting used to not always being able to get her way. Though admittedly he gave into her far more often than he would have liked. It was something of an adjustment for the both of them really.

“Don’t you want to spend eternity with me and the girls?” Diva asked, looking almost fragile in that moment.

Leon visibly softened, pressing his forehead against hers. “Maybe one day, but for now we have time.” He replied, while shifting to nuzzle his face against her neck. It wasn’t a yes, but it wasn’t a no either. 

When he had been tasked to guard an opera singer that had been targeted by terrorists, he hadn’t expected things to turn out the way they had. At the time, he had no idea she wasn’t human. He simply thought she was a headstrong, spoiled prodigy. Though that impression quickly changed as she kept surprising him with her feats of speed, agility and strength. However it was the loss of her servants or as she had called them ‘chevaliers’ that led to him choosing to intervene in the fight between her and her sister. He couldn’t bring himself to watch either woman destroy the other, not when he had seen Diva’s softer side. As maniacal as the woman could be, his gut told him that the right influence could bring her to the right side of the equation. And he had been right, given their current situation.

“As long as you don’t get yourself killed.” She retorted, a small frown _still_ marring her features, though she didn’t try to pull away from him. 

“I have a reason to keep fighting to stay alive.” He whispered as he brought his hand up to cup her cheek, his gaze locking with hers. He didn’t like making promises, because of the nature of his job. Over the years, he had given up on ever having any sort of lasting relationship and then Diva and her daughters entered his life. Instantly he had a family that depended upon him and he found they gave him a renewed sense of purpose to keep going, even when things got rough.

“Oh? And what reason is that?” She lightly teased even as she moved to straddle his lap. Instinctively his hands moved down to rest at her hips, while her lips hovered over his, her hot breath enticing him to give in and tell her what she wanted to hear.

“You and the girls.” He replied, while playfully nipping at her chin. “You know I love you.” He admitted.

“I love you too.” She replied back, capturing his lips in a heated kiss. 

Originally the beginnings of his relationship with Diva had reminded him of Ada, but unlike Ada, Diva was willing to share with him. She was willing to be vulnerable with him. She was willing to speak her true feelings. Diva had caught him off guard as he expected her to be distant once he learned of her true nature, but she hadn’t pushed him away. She clung to him. There were many who still saw her as a monster, but he knew there was much more to her than that.

He moaned as he felt her bury her face against his neck, her tongue flickering over his skin. The sensation caused him to gasp out loud as his hands moved over her back. She pulled back in order to look into his eyes, seeking silent permission, which he granted with a slight nod of his head. That was all the signal she needed to sink her fangs into his neck and begin drinking. The brief pinch of pain, quickly turning to pleasure as she drank from his veins. Instinctively his fingers tangled into her long dark hair as the swoon overtook him. Though she pulled away before any actual damage could be done. Immediately she found herself being pulled into a demanding kiss as he suddenly flipped them over.

She let out a squeak as she landed on her back with him lying on top of her. However his mouth was back on hers, a deep sense of urgency coming over them both as he pushed her nightgown up her thighs and she pushed his boxers down. He only broke the kiss as he roughly thrust his erection inside her throbbing depths. She wrapped her legs around his thighs as he began moving against her, building that all important friction. Roughly her nails scrapped against his shoulders and back, eliciting a growl out of him. In retaliation, he pulled the v-neckline of her nightgown open to free one of her breasts. She let out a gasp as he took her nipple into his mouth and began to suckle upon it. While she was no longer breastfeeding her daughters anymore, her breasts remained extremely sensitive and responsive.

Her breath shuddered as she felt her orgasm building.Though judging by the increase in speed of his thrusts, he was getting close to his own release. Soon the sounds of skin slapping together along with their pants, groans and moans filled the room. 

“Leon!” She cried out, her body tightening around him like a vice. He slowed his movements, giving her a chance to ride out her orgasm, before renewing his rigorous thrusts in an effort to satisfy himself. It wasn’t much longer before he tumbled over the edge, crying out her name. He collapsed on top of her, panting for air as she held him tightly. Their sweat soaked bodies clinging together as they recovered their senses.

Slowly he shifted his head as he gazed down upon her beautiful face. She brought her hand up to rest at his cheek. They didn’t need to say anything to know how much they meant to one another. He already knew he would die to protect her, but the looming question was could he live an eternity for her? Definitely a question, he never thought he would be facing, but when he gazed into those brilliantly blue eyes of hers, the answer didn’t seem as daunting anymore. One day. One day, he would cross over for her, but until then, he was content to keep things as they were. Truly, they had time.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this would take place some time after Diva and Saya's final battle in which all her chevaliers were killed, but she lived due to Leon's interference. Leon is based on his experiences up to Resident Evil Vendetta, when he was feeling particularly jaded by the constant loop of death he seemed to be caught in. Maybe one day, I'll do a full blown proper crossover for these two, but until then, I just needed some WAFF for these two.


End file.
